Moon Races
Moon Races is the tenth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Quag *Timmy the Twina *Missita *Black Sponge *Sir Sandy *Patrick Star *Leader Plankton *Assistant Karen *Moonian Announcer (debut; seen and heard) *Fred the Moonian (debut; speaking cameo) *Lahoonamine (speaking cameo) *Cry Whale (cameos) *Other Anti-Plankton members (cameos) *Other moonian racers *Moonians Locations Moon *The Moon Center 5000 Raceway (debut) *Moon Center (debut) *Missita and Lahoonamine's Home (debut; cameo) Bikini Bottom *Anti-Plankton *Bucket of Evil Plot It's time for racing at the moon and Quag wants to win the race so he will be honored by everyone on the moon so much he will be able to do illegal stuff all day, including taking over the world!!! While the epic race is going on up there, down there under the sea, the members of Anti-Plankton get ready for their trip to the moon. Story It was a ruled day under the sea, and the whole Anti-Plankton team was getting ready for their vacation. "Ohh, I can't wait!!" said Black Sponge. "I know huh! This trip to the moon is going to be great! We leave in a couple of days!" Sir Sandy said, excited. "Hooray!!! This is going to be awesome!" Black Sponge said. "It sure is! But first, we have to finish packing!" Sir Sandy reminded Black Sponge. "Okay!" Black Sponge said and started helping Sir Sandy pack. At the Egater house, Missita was getting ready for the Moon Races. "Come on, Timmy! It's time for the Moon Races!!!" Missita said. Timmy walked over to his owner. Lahoonamine walked over. "You two have fun," said Lahoonamine. "Bye, honey!" Missita said and gave Lahoonamine a quick kiss. Missita and Timmy left. At Quag's house, Patrick was watching Quag getting ready. "You almost done?" Patrick asked. "Patrick! You know true evil takes time!!" Quag said. "Yeah, that's what Leader Plankton always says!!" Patrick remarked. "Well, it's true!! And this time you'll compete too! So, if you win you'll take over the place for me and then you'll give me the moon!!" Quag explained. "Okay then..." said Patrick confused. At the Moon Center 5000 Raceway, the races were happening. Everyone got in a black car and started racing. Patrick bumped into Quag slowing the evil moonian down. "Hey! You're supposed to be helping me!!! Not going against me!!!" Quag yelled. "Sorry!" Patrick apologized. Back at Anti-Plankton, Black Sponge was talking to Sir Sandy. "So, um, Sandy, why do you want to go to the moon so much?" Black Sponge asked. "Well, it's be mighty fun and I'd get to learn all new things for the great state of Texas!" Sir Sandy explained. "Oh! I wonder if there'll be any aliens on it?!" said Black Sponge. "SpongeBob, aliens aren't real." said Sir Sandy. "They're not? Well, it would be cool if they were!" said Black Sponge. "Yeah, I suppose so. If they're not evil," said Sir Sandy. Well, evil is exactly what Quag is. Anyways, Missita and Timmy were in the lead while Quag came second. Quag started firing bombs at Missita and Timmy's car. Timmy grabbed the bombs and kept throwing them back. One of the bombs crashed into some random moonian named Fred, thus blowing his car to pieces "HEY!!! OWW!! MY LEG!!" Fred complained. Quag bumped into Timmy and Missita causing them to go all the way to the back and making them in last place. "Awww...I so wanted to win this race," said Missita. Timmy felt bad for his owner. So, he took out his jet pack and placed it on the back of the car. He then turned it on. Suddenly, the car went flying up in the air and passed all of the drivers and went straight through the finish line. A huge smile went on Missita face. "Hooray! We won the race!!!" Missita said happily. "And here is your prize!" the announcer said giving Missita a huge trophy. "Wow! Thanks!" Missita thanked. She and Timmy happily walked home. "Curse you, Timmy the Twina!!!" Quag cursed. "Sir, I've gotten intel that the Anti-Plankton team are going on vacation to the moon," Assistant Karen said. "They are? Well, then I'm going too! Watch out, Black Sponge, because I'm going to the moon!! Yes!!! This will be grand! Grander than grand! SUPER GRAND!!!! All thanks to my computer assistant, Karen!" said Leader Plankton. "Aww...thanks Leader Plankton," said Karen. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:2012 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment